burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Nudità
Per nudità si intende lo stato di non portare nessun vestito addosso, di essere completamente spogliati. Per naturismo si intende lo stare nudi nella natura, ed in senso rigoroso, senza indossare oggetti non naturali come capellini, occhiali, scarpe, strumenti elettronici oppure oggetti sportivi, mantenendo possibilmente un atteggiamento armonioso e compassato, nel pieno rispetto della natura, non danneggiandola con fuochi o pretendendo strutture permanenti in cemento o in altri materiali "violenti". Possibilmente senza provocare rumori, fumare o inquinare in alcun modo. Terminologia Il termine nudo deriva dal latino nudus, può anche assumere il significato di spoglio, disadorno e privo. Nudo parziale Il concetto di nudità dipende dal punto di vista culturale (in passato una donna che avesse esposto le caviglie era considerata nuda). Quando qualcuno espone le parti intime è spesso chiamato nudo, senza tener conto che in altre parti del corpo sia vestito (ad esempio una donna con solo scarpe, calze e guanti, anche se tecnicamente non del tutto nuda, viene considerata completamente nuda, in questi casi la seminudità viene considerata più sexy di quella completa). Invece i termini mezzo-nudo e, quasi nudo si riferiscono ad un corpo che non è completamente esposto, ma che mostra più del contesto sociale a cui siamo abituati. Quindi anche chi indossa dei boxer, o lo slip, in modo da coprire gli organi genitali, è descritto come quasi-nudo, sebbene non indecente, in Italia, una donna in bikini o un uomo a torso nudo, se escono in città, anche se in estate magari afosa, possono venire multati. Nudo totale Per nudo totale si intende la totale assenza di vestiti. Possono essere usati anche degli eufemismi, come al naturale. Storia della nudità Sebbene l'antropologia scientifica e i teologi cristiani della Bibbia diano opinioni conflittuali su tale questione, concordano sul fatto che gli uomini vivevano originariamente senza abiti come situazione naturale. I primi descrivono l'adattamento della pelle animale e della vegetazione per coprire per proteggere chi li indossava dal freddo, il caldo, e/o la pioggia, in particolare quando gli uomini migravano verso nuovi climi. I secondi descrivono i primi uomini Adamo ed Eva, dopo la loro trasgressione contro le regole di Dio (il peccato originale), vergognarsi della loro nudità e farsi mantelli di foglie di fico. La nudità in sé non era il peccato originale, ma alcune persone lo considerarono tale, forse per spiegarne il divieto. In seguito all'introduzione dell'abbigliamento, diverse culture hanno tenuto un'ampia varietà di atteggiamenti sulla nudità. Nelle civiltà sviluppate nei climi caldi, la nudità è stata (almeno fino alla nascita della cultura occidentale) un fatto abituale per uomini e donne. In una tribù africana gli uomini stavano sempre nudi, eccetto per un laccio legato alla cintola. Con esso sarebbero stati considerati vestiti appropriatamente per cacciare e per altre attività, senza il quale sarebbero stati nudi. In un certo numero di tribù nell'isola del Pacifico meridionale della Nuova Guinea, gli uomini usano rigidi baccelli di un frutto simile alla zucca come fodero per il pene. Mentre celano il vero pene, essi da una certa distanza danno l'impressione di un lungo ed eretto fallo. Eppure un uomo senza questa "copertura" potrebbe essere considerato in un imbarazzante stato di nudità. Tra i nativi americani Chumash della California meridionale, gli uomini erano solitamente nudi, e le donne erano spesso in topless. I nativi americani del bacino amazzonico, generalmente giravano nudi o quasi; in molte tribù, l'unico indumento indossato era una sorta di strumento portato per tenere chiuso il prepuzio. Tuttavia, altre culture simili hanno avuto differenti standard. Ad esempio, altri nativi Nord-Americani generalmente evitavano la totale nudità, e i nativi americani delle montagne e dell'Ovest dell'America del Sud, come i Quechua, si tenevano abbastanza coperti. In alcune regioni dell'antica Grecia, come Creta e Sparta, la nudità era più o meno accettata, ciò significa che la nudità non è estranea alla cultura europea e che essere una società di cacciatori e raccoglitori non è un prerequisito fondamentale per tollerare la nudità. Nell'Grecia e nella Roma Classica, la pubblica nudità era accettata nel contesto dei bagni pubblici o nell'atletica. (La parola greca gymnasium significa "un luogo per essere nudi".) Gli atleti gareggiavano comunemente nudi, ma molte città-stato non ammettevano partecipanti o spettatori di sesso femminile a questi eventi, con l'eccezione di Sparta. Tuttavia, era comune per una persona essere punita per essersi spogliata e frustata nella pubblica piazza. Nei resoconti biblici dell'epoca della Roma Imperiale, i prigionieri erano spesso spogliati delle loro vesti, come forma di umiliazione. Nel VI secolo, Benedetto da Norcia scrisse nella sua regola che gli uomini che dormivano nel dormitorio avrebbero dovuto farlo completamente vestiti. Fino all'inizio dell'VIII secolo, i Cristiani nell'Europa Occidentale erano battezzati nudi, emergendo dall'acqua come Adamo ed Eva prima della caduta dal Paradiso. "La scomparsa del battesimo per immersione nell'epoca Carolingia diede alla nudità una connotazione sessuale che era precedentemente assente per i cristiani" (Rouche 1987 p 455). Nel contempo divenne comune rappresentare il Cristo sulla Croce con indosso una lunga tunica. Gli uomini europei indossavano lunghe tuniche fino al XV secolo, quando gradualmente vennero in uso brachette, tight, e pantaloni attillati; questi coprivano i genitali maschili ma allo stesso tempo attiravano l'attenzione su essi. Fino all'Ottocento, la nudità pubblica era considerata oscena (sebbene la leggenda che tale ossessione al pudore avesse portato a coprire le gambe dei pianoforti che ricordavano quelle femminili, sia un'esagerazione fittizia). Oltre alle spiagge distinte per genere, erano usate "bathing machine" per nascondere il proprio corpo nudo. Agli inizi del Novecento, un uomo a petto nudo era scandaloso in talune spiagge. Varie abitudini moderne Come regola generale, la nudità pubblica non è accettata nella maggior parte delle società moderne, tuttavia esistono molte eccezioni e circostanze particolari in cui la nudità è tollerata, accettata, o addirittura incoraggiata. In generale, la maggior parte delle restrizioni, nella cultura occidentale, si trovano quando vengono messe in evidenza le parti intime, specialmente tra persone di sesso diverso. Così, gli organi sessuali e il seno delle donne sono spesso coperti, anche quando altre parti del corpo possono essere liberamente scoperte. La nudità (completa o parziale) può essere parte di una punizione corporale o come umiliazione forzata (in particolare quando comminata in pubblico). Infatti, i manuali di tortura possono distinguere tra la psicologica avversione femminile e maschile all'esposizione di sé. La nudità di fronte al proprio partner sessuale è ampiamente accettata. La nudità di fronte ad estranei dello stesso sesso è spesso più accettata di quella di fronte all'altro o ad entrambi i sessi, ad esempio nelle docce aperte, negli spogliatoi, etc. Spogliatoi distinti per genere servono a evitare accidentali nudità di fronte all'altro sesso. Gli orinatoi possono avere divisioni tra loro per evitare che la parziale nudità degli uomini sia visibile dagli altri uomini. In alcune culture, anche per persone dello stesso sesso vedersi nudi è considerato inappropriato e imbarazzante. Inoltre, l'implicazione dell'omosessualità tra membri nudi dello stesso sesso può scoraggiare questo tipo di nudità. In alcune strutture in cui la nudità serve come insegnamento pratico — come ad esempio un intervento medico o un massaggio terapeutico, o nelle arti figurative — un individuo può essere nudo di fronte a una o più persone vestite. Nella maggior parte di tali situazioni, all'individuo esposto sarà dato un indumento per coprire parzialmente se stesso, anche se le sue "parti intime" devono essere esposte. La nudità totale per il modello resta la norma nella pittura figurativa. Sebbene l'esposizione del seno delle donne sia solitamente tollerata, negli Stati Uniti d'America, la sua esposizione in pubblico non è ancora solitamente ammessa; il pubblico allattamento al seno, dal momento che l'esposizione include la sua funzionalità, può essere considerato meno sconveniente, ma è ancora talvolta problematico. Tuttavia, tribunali in alcune giurisdizioni Nord-Americane - inclusi gli Stati dell'Ontario e di New York - hanno legalizzato l'esposizione dei capezzoli femminili sulla base di uno stesso livello di libertà (vedere Costituzione degli Stati Uniti - Quattordicesimo Emendamento). Il movimento del "topfree equality" promuove uguali diritti per le donne di non avere vestiti a coprire il petto; il termine "topfree" piuttosto che "topless" è usato per evitare la precedente connotazione sessuale. Tuttavia, ci sono ancora reazioni estreme da parte di molti all'esposizione del seno, come accaduto per la parziale esposizione del seno di Janet Jackson durante lo spettacolo dell'intervallo del Super Bowl del 2004. La nudità è fortemente associata alla sessualità nella maggior parte delle culture in cui un certo livello di pudore è previsto. Ciò è evidenziato dall'esistenza di striptease in queste culture. Come effetto dell'eredità culturale cattolica, nelle culture latine la definizione comune di pudore generalmente non ammette la nudità genitale, ma la definizione di ciò che è permesso è cambiata e i seni delle donne sono adesso normalmente esposti o raffigurati senza scandalo. La tendenza in alcuni paesi europei (per esempio Germania, Finlandia, e Paesi Bassi) è di ammettere entrambi i sessi a fare il bagno nudi assieme. Vi è anche chi non considera la nudità sociale (in pubblico) disdicevole, a patto che non degeneri in esibizionismo sessuale. Questo movimento è conosciuto come nudismo o, più propriamente naturismo, ed è spesso praticato in zone riservate, come ad esempio i cosiddetti "campeggi naturisti". Altri praticano la nudità pubblica più casualmente. Prendere l'abbronzatura in topless è considerato accettabile in molte spiagge di Francia, Spagna, e nella maggior parte del resto d'Europa (e addirittura in alcune piscine all'aperto); tuttavia, l'esposizione dei genitali è riservata alle aree nudiste nella maggior parte delle regioni, con l'eccezione eminente della Germania orientale (fare il bagno nudi era una delle poche libertà che le persone si potevano prendere nella socialista DDR, che spiega la sua popolarità.) Negli Stati Uniti, prendere il sole in topless e perizoma è comune nel Sud Miami Beach, Florida. C'è un certo numero di spiagge nudiste sopra e sotto la costa occidentale degli U.S.A. Dal 1996 la decisione di un tribunale in Ontario permette alle donne di andare in topless in pubblico in Canada. Uno degli esempi più interessanti di alcune abitudini moderne verso la nudità accadde nel 2002 quando il repubblicano procuratore generale degli U.S.A. John Ashcroft ordinò una statua semi-nuda per il Dipartimento di Giustizia coperta con un drappo. La statua, lo Spirito di Giustizia, è stata esposta al DOJ dagli anni venti. Quando il nuovo procuratore generale Alberto Gonzales, anch'egli repubblicano, assunse l'incarico nel 2005, ordinò di rimuovere il drappo. La statua fu di nuovo coperta temporaneamente per un breve periodo sotto il repubblicano procuratore generale Richard Thornburgh, quando tenne un discorso nella stanza. In un altro episodio memorabile, quando il Procuratore Generale Repubblicano Edwin Meese rilasciò un rapporto sulla pornografia negli anni ottanta, i fotografi della stampa si sdraiarono per terra al fine di immortalarlo mentre parlava davanti alla statua solo parzialmente vestita. I bambini I comportamenti verso la nudità dei bambini variano sostanzialmente, a seconda dell'età del bambino e del contesto della nudità. Tra alcune persone sono cambiati visibilmente dalla metà del XX secolo, generalmente dovuti all'aumento degli abusi sessuali sui minori. Uno degli atteggiamenti più tradizionali considera i bambini che non hanno ancora raggiunto la pubertà (o anche un'età minore) come essenzialmente asessuati, e tratta la loro nudità come innocua. Questa è la più comune realtà degli infanti, che sono spesso raffigurati nudi senza alcuna connotazione sociale negativa. L'opera di Anne Geddes, ad esempio, spesso raffigura bambini nudi in scene che sarebbero considerate in una luce piuttosto diversa se i bimbi fossero diversi anni più grandi. In alcune culture, può essere accettabile per un bambino essere visto nudo dalle femmine, ma non viceversa. Questa era precedentemente la prassi in parte degli Stati Uniti rurali, ad esempio. In molti luoghi ai bambini è insegnato di non farsi mai vedere nudi da persone di sesso opposto (in particolare approssimativamente della stessa età). In queste circostanze, i bambini di solito si vergognano se qualcuno (eccezion fatta per i genitori o qualche stretto parente) dell'altro sesso li vede nudi. Possono persino essere soggetti a derisioni e scherzi da parte di bambini vestiti di culture simili. Tuttavia, i bambini di questa età possono anche essere motivati dalla loro curiosità a esporsi di nascosto a bambini dell'altro sesso in cambio di fare lo stesso ("Ti mostrerò il mio se mi mostri il tuo"). Questa attitudine verso la nudità e la separazione dei generi di solito ha il suo picco all'età di circa nove anni, cambiando in seguito progressivamente fino a permettere al partner sessuale di vederli nudi. La crescente consapevolezza del fatto che i bambini subiscono abusi sessuali ha creato una parziale reazione negativa nei paesi sviluppati contro la tendenza generale alla crescente accettazione della nudità pubblica, in particolare dei bambini. In alcuni casi, qualsiasi nudità pubblica di una persona sotto l'età del consenso potrebbe essere considerata illegale. Ad esempio, ci sono stati episodi in cui le riprese dei genitori dei loro bimbi al bagno o comunque nudi sono stati distrutti o denunciati alle forze dell'ordine come pedopornografia. In Nuova Zelanda le fotografie di minori nudi su giornali e riviste erano una volta socialmente accettati, ma causerebbe scandalo e ribrezzo tra i lettori se pubblicate oggi. Forse per coincidenza, la moda dei costumi per bambini è diventata meno rivelatrice in questo stesso periodo. La questione è ancora aperta sull'accettabilità della nudità infantile. Abitudini non occidentali Alcune strette interpretazioni dell'Islam chiedono che le donne si coprano tutto il corpo, compreso il viso (vedi burqa). Esistono ancora tradizioni molto diverse tra, ad esempio, gli africani di colore del dopo-colonialismo. Mentre alcune tribù del Togo e dell'Etiopia (per esempio i Suri) si mostrano comunemente completamente nudi o senza copertura sotto la cintola, tra il popolo Bantu c'è spesso una completa avversione per la pubblica nudità; così in Botswana, quando un giornale stampò una fotografia sulle punizioni corporali di un ladro dolorante per le corde sulle spoglie natiche imposte dal capo di un tribunale tradizionale, ci fu una costernazione nazionale, non per la punizione corporale (in verità estesa presto all'età di 50 anni e alle donne) ma per il 'peeping tom'. In molte culture i bambini possono andare pubblicamente nudi (totalmente o parzialmente) mentre gli adulti non possono, di solito finché una determinata età o una cerimonia coincidano con l'inizio dell'adolescenza o dell'età adulta. Ad esempio in una tribù del Benin un tradizionale scarificazione corporea sulla testa è eseguita su un piccolo bambino completamente nudo, ma per un ragazzo che riceve l'iniziazione ad adulto è esposto solo il torso (dove sono fatte le cicatrici). La nudità oltre le regole sociali Si intende per Streaking il correre nudi in un luogo pubblico non nudista, di solito per divertimento. La nudità è stata talvolta usata per attirare l'attenzione in una protesta pubblica, una tattica usata dai Doukhobors agli inizi del XX secolo, e più tardi, particolarmente dagli anni sessanta, molto più sovente, ad esempio in proteste femministe, antiglobal o pacifiste. Sono oggi sempre più diffuse, per sport, protesta o puro divertimento, le esibizioni di nudità pubblica per le strade, specie in manifestazioni come il Burning Man, il Gay Pride, la Love Parade, il Bay to Breakers, il World Naked Bike Ride. Nella pornografia soft, che inizialmente fu presentata come "rivista per uomini", si accettava mostrare i seni negli anni cinquanta. Dagli anni settanta, in certe riviste come Playboy e Hustler, nessuna parte del corpo venne più considerata off limits. Intanto stava sviluppandosi l'industria del porno, in cui la totale nudità (e qualsiasi tipo di attività sessuale) è cosa comune. Per "strip-tease" si intende di spogliarsi mentre si danza. La ballerina in scena, si toglieva progressivamente gli indumenti mentre ballava a ritmo di musica. Nel Novecento star dello "strip-tease" come Gypsy Rose Lee raramente, nelle loro performance, si spogliavano completamente. Ora più esotiche ballerine rimangono in topless (indipendentemente dal genere sessuale, certo), forse indossando un tanga. Negli anni settanta, nascevano i primi club dove uomini si spogliavano, parzialmente, per donne eterosessuali. Ora si trovano club dove ballerini di entrambi i sessi si spogliano per una clientela sia etero che omosessuale. Raffigurazioni della nudità La nudità nell'arte La raffigurazione della nudità nell'arte, ad esempio nel Medioevo, veniva considerata blasfema. Più recentemente, nelle culture in cui la nudità era accettata, non c'era problema per i nudi in pittura e scultura, mentre, in altri ambienti la nudità artistica è stata solamente più tollerata della nudità "vera", con diversi standard. Poiché le attitudini sociali sulla nudità artistica sono cambiate, ciò ha talvolta condotto a conflitti sull'arte che non è più conforme agli standard prevalenti. Ad esempio, la Chiesa Cattolica Romana una volta organizzò la cosiddetta campagna della foglia di fico per coprire la nudità nell'arte, iniziando dalle opere dell'artista Rinascimentale Michelangelo. Il nudo è diventato una specie di arte rappresentativa, in particolare nella pittura, nella scultura, e nella fotografia. Raffigura persone senza indumenti, di solito con stili che distinguono gli elementi artistici dell'essere nudo senza essere provocatorio. In particolare nelle arti figurative si distingue il "nudo artistico" dal "nudo erotico", nel primo caso si tende a mostrare la bellezza, mentre nel secondo viene messa in evidenza la sensualità. La nudità nell'arte, anche quando mostrata pubblicamente, per esempio, una statua o un dipinto che rappresentino una persona nuda, viene accettata con più facilità rispetto a persone nude in un luogo pubblico dove la nudità non è ammessa. Comunque, c'è anche molta arte che raffigura una persona nuda con un pezzo di tessuto che a stento copre i genitali. Uno sketch degli anni sessanta che ha per protagonisti i comici inglesi Peter Cook e Dudley Moore che ammirano Les Grandes Beigneuses di Cézanne alla National Gallery ironicamente suggeriscono che ci devono essere centinaia di dipinti che non sono esposti pubblicamente perché i pochi vestiti non erano al posto giusto mentre gli artisti li dipingevano. Achille della Ragione - Il nudo sdraiato nell'arte dall'antichità ai nostri giorni - Napoli 2008 La nudità nei media Attualmente, nei media, le immagini di nudo parziale o totale vengono usate nella pubblicità per attirare l'attenzione del pubblico. Nel caso di modelle attraenti tale attenzione è dovuta al piacere che tale immagine procura alla vista; in altri casi è dovuta ala relativa rarità di immagini di nudo. L'uso della nudità nella pubblicità tende ad essere attentamente controllato per evitare l'impressione che le aziende il cui prodotto è pubblicizzato sia indecente o volgare. Ci sono anche limiti su cosa i media che fanno pubblicità, come le riviste permettono. Il successo della pubblicità sessualmente provocatoria è denunciato dal detto "il sesso vende". Comunque, le reazioni alla nudità nella pubblicità americana sono state più variegate; la nudità negli spot di Calvin Klein, Benetton, e Abercrombie and Fitch, per nominare tre aziende, hanno provocato reazioni sia positive che negative. (vedi anche: Sesso nella pubblicità). Come immagine di nudità (non necessariamente pornografiche), viene considerata, come forma più estrema la "nudità frontale", riferendosi al fatto che l'attore o modello è presentato "tutto al completo", con i genitali esposti. Frequentemente immagini di persone nude non si spingono a tanto e le foto sono deliberatamente composte, e i film montati, in modo che in particolare i genitali non siano mostrati, come se la telecamera non riuscisse a vederli per caso. La rappresentazione della nudità nei film è stata a lungo causa di controversie. Molti primi film del cinema muto la presentavano; in risposta alle obiezioni di molte associazioni , le scene di nudo erano vietate nei principali film americani dall'Hays Code dagli anni trenta fino agli anni sessanta quando l'MPAA film rating system fu istituito. Nei primi anni cinquanta le uniche rappresentazioni cinematografiche della nudità erano nei documentari naturisti. Nel 1959 The Immoral Mr. Teas divenne il primo film non naturista che apertamente esibiva la nudità. Questi primi film erano sulla nudità o sulla visualizzazione della nudità, piuttosto che l'uso nel film di nudità incidentali come parte di una storia più complessa. Solo con l'avvento del Sistema di classificazione MPAA rating system la nudità può essere legittimamente inclusa in film commercialmente di successo costruito su altre vicende. Da allora molti film hanno contenuto differenti livelli di nudità; comunque la completa nudità frontale, specialmente quella maschile, è ancora rara nel cinema americano. Inoltre (e in primo luogo a causa delle implicazioni presenti) è comunemente più accettabile per i genitali maschili essere ripresi in uno stato flaccido, che non in erezione. Il film Angels and Insects fu il primo a cui fu data una classificazione NC-17 specificatamente perché un attore aveva un'erezione. La nudità totale è stata maggiormente accettata dal cinema Europeo, mentre nel cinema USA il pubblico percepisce la nudità più opinabile rispetto all'eccesso di violenza. La nudità negli shows, in un contesto sessuale, comunque non pornografico, socialmente viene tollerata, almeno a partire dalla seconda metà del Novecento. Film che comprendono famose scene di nudo * Inspiration (1915) Il primo film a mostrare un nudo. * Estasi (1933) Primo film destinato alle sale a mostrare una scena di sesso e il seno scoperto di una donna. * Blow-Up (1966) Primo film a mostrare i genitali femminili. * I Am Curious (Yellow) (1967) Contiene esplicite scene di sesso e nudità. * Donne in amore (1969) Primo film destinato alle sale a mostrare i genitali maschili. * Ultimo tango a Parigi (1972) Contiene esplicite scene di sesso interpretate da Marlon Brando e Maria Schneider. * Pretty Baby (1978) Contiene scene di nudo dell'allora minorenne Brooke Shields. * American Gigolo (1980) Prima scena di nudo integrale frontale maschile di una stella hollywoodiana, Richard Gere. * Porky's - Questi pazzi pazzi porcelloni (1982) Contiene una scena di una doccia a carattere voyeuristico. * Fuori di testa (1982) Contiene scene di sesso adolescenziale, interpretate da Phoebe Cates che si toglie anche la parte superiore del bikini. * Il ribelle (1983) Contiene una scena di nudo integrale dei protagonisti del film, Tom Cruise e Lea Thompson. * Basic Instinct (1992) La famosa scena di Sharon Stone che, vestendo una gonna, incrocia le gambe senza indossare lo slip. * Showgirls (1995) Moltissime scene di nudo ed esibizioni erotiche interpretate da Elizabeth Berkley e Gina Gershon. * Titanic (1997) Con la scena dell'esecuzione del ritratto nudo di Kate Winslet. * Man of honor (2000) Contiene una scena di nudo maschile. Il nudo in televisione Negli Stati Uniti la televisione via etere e le più importanti televisioni via cavo sono state spesso piuttosto riluttanti a mostrare scene di nudo, con la sola eccezione della PBS. Pochissime serie televisive negli anni novanta, tra le quali New York Police Department, hanno occasionalmente incluso scene di nudo parziale maschile o femminile. Quando i film destinati alle sale vengono trasmessi in televisione, sono generalmente presentati al pubblico con le scene di nudo tagliate o con le nudità censurate in qualche altro modo, per esempio con l'uso di tecniche di videoritocco. Alcune emittenti via cavo a pagamento come la HBO o la Showtime hanno visto aumentare la propria popolarità trasmettendo film non censurati. Esse hanno inoltre prodotto alcuni serial che non rifuggono le scene di nudo come Oz, Sex and the City, I Soprano, e Queer as Folk. Da alcune tv via cavo californiane (Public Access Cable) sono trasmessi programmi (My Naked Truth (dal 2008) prodotto e presentato da Gypsy Taub, '' Free Body Culture'' (2009) di George Davis, presentato da SaraKay, prodotto da FivePoints ArtHouse di San Francisco) costituiti da interviste, filmati, reportages in cui si è completamente nudi dall’inizio alla fine. Occasionalmente la nudità fa capolino anche attraverso altri media, spesso accompagnata da discussioni. Le copertine di dischi contenenti foto di nudo pubblicate da artisti come Jimi Hendrix, John Lennon e Yoko Ono, Blind Faith, e Jane's Addiction, sono per anni state causa di controversie. Alcuni musicisti rock si sono addirittura esibiti nudi sul palco durante i loro concerti: tra questi alcuni componenti dei complessi dei Jane's Addiction, Rage Against the Machine, Green Day, The Jesus Lizard, Red Hot Chili Peppers, e Blink 182. Le Soap opera televisive ben di rado si sono azzardate a mostrare scene di nudo, con la sola eccezione delle produzioni della Procter & Gamble As the World Turns e Sentieri che nel 2005 si sono spinte a mostrare nudi maschili di spalle durante le scene d'amore. Dopo il clamoroso caso del Superbowl, durante il quale la cantante Janet Jackson ha non si sa quanto inavvertitamente mostrato un seno, il commissario della Commissione Federale per le Telecomunicazioni ha stabilito che era giunto il momento di usare la mano pesante verso le trasmissioni televisive della fascia diurna, e ha dichiarato che intendeva verificare se le soap opera stessero forse violando i divieti fissati dall'agenzia riguardo alle immagini indecenti. A seguito di ciò, la soap Sentieri dovette tagliare una scena di nudo da una puntata già registrata. La settimana dopo il produttore esecutivo della serie John Conboy venne licenziato e sostituito da Ellen Wheeler. Tutte le soap opera dei nove network statunitensi si sono quindi autoimposte la regola non scritta di evitare ogni tipo di rischio in materia. Su Internet, specialmente su siti che riportano fotografie di celebrità, i termini nudo e nudità sono stati spesso usati (qualcuno direbbe abusati) per riferirsi a qualche talvolta occasionale posa osè. Ad esempio, una foto di una donna completamente vestita ma con un capezzolo sbadatamente esposto. Spesso a tutto questo si fa eccezione per le immagini di quelle persone la cui nudità è resa accettabile dall'essere espressione di una cultura tradizionale. Questa cosiddetta "nudità etnografica" è presente in riviste come il National Geographic nonché in vari documentari tranquillamente trasmessi negli Stati Uniti. Note Video su Youtube * * * * Altri progetti Voci correlate * Boobpedia * Bralessness * Dermatologia * Eccitazione sessuale * Esibizionismo * Malattie della pelle * Naturismo * Nudo maschile nella fotografia * Pantyless * Pubblicità erotica * Softcore * Sartor Resartus * Topfree * Topless * Spencer Tunick Collegamenti esterni * http://nudepedia.net * Nudismo estetizzante non naturista: belle foto di donne nude contemporanee nei musei classici * I Nudisti portale naturista * ClubNaturismo portale naturista * www.nudistparadise.net Video Categoria:Naturismo Categoria:Costume Categoria:Antropologia dell'arte Categoria:Nudità